


相亲•相爱

by RiverFragrance



Series: 细水成川（中短篇集） [1]
Category: Galileo (Japan TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Marusa!!
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverFragrance/pseuds/RiverFragrance
Summary: 汤薰内海相亲了，对象不是他。
Relationships: Utsumi Kaoru/Yukawa Manabu
Series: 细水成川（中短篇集） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847011
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	相亲•相爱

周三的晚上，天空下着淅淅沥沥的细雨，东京繁华的街头比往常要冷清。汤川学走进位于银座的“影”酒吧，把带着水汽的长风衣递给服务员挂于存衣间后，汤川径自走向里间，只见草薙正在黑色大理石吧台前自斟自饮。

“怎么那么好闲情约我出来喝酒？”向调酒师要了一个杯子，汤川坐到草薙身旁给自己倒了一杯威士忌。

“别提了，之前忙得兵荒马乱，现在好不容易才喘口气，今晚一定要好好地喝上一场。”草薙一口气喝光杯子里的酒，手指轻轻往吧台上扣了一下。汤川睨了他一眼，默默地给他续了一杯。

“我跟你说汤川，现在的年轻人真是不得了。我们组里最近来了两个新人，一个气性比当年的岸谷美砂还要大，一个冒冒失失不懂察言观色，还说是大学高材生，怎么现在的大学毕业生都那么不谙人情世故。”

“你说话完全不符合逻辑。大学教的是专业知识，学的是方法理论，人情世故这些都是实践历练出来的，谁说大学毕业就一定懂人情世故？”汤川皱皱眉，继续说着。“再说不还有你这个组长带着嘛，现在上头给你扩充人手你还不满意？”

“我有什么好满意的？”草薙嚼着腰果，无精打采地说。“走了一个内海，塞给我这两个什么都不懂的毛头小伙。这样的新人就算是再给我多来六个，也顶不上一个内海薰得力。”

汤川学放下酒杯，侧头正视着草薙。“内海调走了？”

“你不知道？”草薙有点惊讶。“三个月前我们实施抓捕遇上嫌疑人反抗，内海在制服他的过程中左手被砍伤，因此被认定为不适合前线搜查，所以现在调到厅内的总务部做文职。”

“她没有跟我说…她现在还好吗？”

“她的手正在恢复当中，一开始她情绪受到不小的打击，特别是刚知道要调职的时候，不过现在已经平复下来。这也算是一个契机，听说她现在在总务部适应得挺不错，最近还去了相亲，对象是国税局的公务员，年纪大了一点但人品条件都不赖，离过一次婚有个儿子随前妻生活，其实这样也不错，至少没有生育压力。据说内海和他处得还行，开花结果的可能性很大。”

汤川不记得接下来的对话，他的大脑忙于消化草薙带来的爆炸性消息，浑浑噩噩地过来许久，喝个痛快的草薙终于决定偃旗息鼓。把半醉半醒的同伴送上计程车之后，汤川独自走在路上，心里似是有什么被打碎一般，散落四周的碎片刺得人发痛，汤川不知道哪个消息刺得他更痛更深。是她受伤却不告诉自己？是她被迫离开心爱的工作岗位？还是她终于找到结婚对象？

掏出手机，汤川翻出通讯录最上面带着星标的名字，删掉反反复复输入的大段短信内容，最终发出一句话——明天下班后请来一趟。

一会儿，收件箱出现一条信息：老师，不好意思，明天晚上我已有约会，后天可以吗？

汤川缓缓打出“后天见”三个字，他知道已经不能用破案线索作为急召的理由，因为她已经不需要他的协助。

由于研究室该天晚上要进行定期维护，汤川和内海约在大学附近的一家饭馆见面。

汤川早早便来到了饭馆，还没到繁忙时间，店里没有太多的客人，汤川选了角落靠窗的二人座坐下，心不在焉地翻着最新的物理期刊。大约过了二十分钟，窗外出现一个熟悉的身影，别于以往黑灰色系的长裤套装，内海薰身穿白衬衣配深蓝色套裙，脚上蹬着中跟皮鞋，原先长长的马尾辫挽成发髻松松地别在脑后，少了一份硬朗却多了一丝妩媚。是因为工作性质的改变还是因为她身旁的人？汤川不禁猜测，仔细端详着和内海一同走来的男子，只见他个子不高但身姿矫健，年纪估摸着比自己略大一些，看起来憨厚却不愚鲁，他和内海虽然没有牵手，但男子明显放慢着脚步，配合着内海的步伐节奏，果然是不错的结婚对象。汤川不得不认同草薙的评价。

直到两人走至自己面前，汤川方觉自己失礼。“对不起，我不知道你带了朋友过来，我马上叫老板娘换桌。”

“不要紧，老师。”内海浅浅一笑。“财津先生还要回去上班，他只是送我过来顺便买个便当。老板娘，麻烦来一个外带定食便当。”内海朝厨房喊到，顺手从旁边拉过一把椅子，“财津先生也坐下来等吧。”

“您好，初次见面，鄙人财津一臣。”入座后，财津拿出名片，恭敬地递给汤川。

汤川有点生硬地躬身接过名片，接着从西装内层掏出名片夹，拿出一张名片双手递给财津。“您好，我是汤川学。”

“久仰久仰，汤川教授，时常听内海小姐提起您，真是个了不起的科学家呢。”

“哦？”汤川看向内海，“你时常提起我？”

“汤川老师是我的良师益友。”内海躲过了汤川探究的眼神。

暗自叹了一口气，汤川决定更换话题。“财津先生是赶着回国税局加班吗？”说罢瞄了一眼对方名片上“东京国税局查察部 调查员”的字样。

“是的，今晚还有任务。”财津摸摸后脑勺笑着说。

“您好，您需要的外带便当已经备好了。”老板娘拿着包装妥当的便当走过来。

付钱接过便当，财津起身将椅子归位。“很高兴认识您，汤川教授。希望下次有机会再跟您讨教。再见教授，再见内海小姐。”

“再见。”

目送财津远去，气氛突然变得有点微妙，内海试着打开话题。“老师，您找我有什么事吗？”

“先吃饭再说。”汤川打开菜单，自作主张地为两人点了一桌的菜。

天渐渐晚，店里的客人越来越多。一片喧哗中，两人开始静静地用餐，整顿饭下来，几乎相顾无言。

饭后，汤川和内海各自点了一杯乌龙酒。

“把手给我。”汤川蹦出四个字。

“啊？”内海感到莫名其妙，下意识地伸出右手。

“另一只。”

握住内海伸出的左手，汤川松开对方的袖口，把袖子往上卷起。

“老师！”内海有点脸红。

细细观察过伤口情况，汤川放下内海的手臂，凝神看着她的眼睛。“外伤看起来是愈合了，医生确定说可以喝酒吗？”

内海下意识用右手抱着左臂。“可以的。虽然现在还在复健，但恢复得不错，不会影响日常生活。是草薙前辈告诉您的吗？”

“嗯。”汤川闷闷地发出一个单音，低沉地说，“我倒是希望是你亲自告诉我。”

内海呆呆地观察着酒杯里乌龙茶和烧酒混合而成的琥珀色液体。“事情发生得太突然，我没有心理准备去应对，更遑论与别人倾诉。不过现在我已经走出来了，没事，不用担心。我在总务部也挺好的，真的，虽然不再从事一线搜查工作，但还是在警察岗位上努力着。”说着扬起一抹微笑。

汤川有点心疼，却不知道说什么好，只有以微笑回应。“来，干杯。”

“干杯。”

酒过三巡之后，两人离开饭馆。夏夜的晚风吹过，拂得人酒意更盛。

“我今天没有开车，恐怕不能送您回家了。”内海如是说。

“没关系，我陪你等公车。”偕内海走向车站，汤川边从口袋里掏出一张纸条。“这是帝都大学医学院久保田教授的联系方式，他对康复治疗特别有研究。说不定可以帮到你，你的手……说不定可以百分百康复，你还是有机会重回搜查一线的。”

内海薰摇头，“汤川老师，谢谢你，但是没有这个必要。事实上，我的伤已经恢复得相当不错，完全不影响正常生活。上头其实早就希望我转内勤，一线女刑警到了这年龄大多都要经历这个坎，手伤只是一个由头罢了。可能是老天希望我转换跑道，安定下来吧。”

“是因为这个才去相亲的吗？”汤川低声轻问。

“是也不是。”内海耸耸肩。“我之前一直以为自己很硬朗，不怕苦不怕累也不怕寂寞，没想到病来如山倒，这次受伤让我意识到一个人生活的不便。跟老师不一样，我是一个普通人，想要的是每天晚上回到家可以理所当然地期待某个人的存在。老师寂寞的时候可以从物理世界得到慰藉，可我寂寞的时候，牛顿帮不了我，爱因斯坦帮不了我，伽利略……也帮不了我。”

“内海君……”汤川情不自禁地伸出手，以指节轻触薰的脸颊。

“好了，不说了不说了，再说下去就是醉话连篇。”内海薰退后半步，轻轻晃动脑袋，想把酒意摇出脑外。

汤川还想说点什么，正在此时，一辆公车缓缓驶入站，停在两人面前。

“再见老师。”薰吸了吸鼻子，向汤川微微鞠躬，转身上车离去。

回到家洗过澡，内海接到财津的短信，礼貌地询问自己是否已经安全返家。

客气回复已返家毋需记挂后，内海泡了一杯速溶咖啡醒酒。她曾经喜欢茶远胜于咖啡，但跟第十三研究室打交道多年，口味早被那人带偏。咖啡的酸苦刺激着味蕾，焦香的氤氲熏到脸上，让薰想起此前汤川的轻触。

刚受伤的时候，草薙曾经问过要不要通知汤川，内海拒绝了。一方面她不想让汤川学看到自己病弱的样子，另一方面害怕汤川会像岸谷受伤时的表现一样，带着讽刺的礼物翩然而至，嫌弃地告知对方自己只是碍于情面不好意思不来探病——哪怕当时不在现场，但听过岸谷无数次的吐槽，内海不难想象那个尴尬且羞辱的场面。如果这一切在自己身上重演，内海不知道是否还有面对他的勇气。

也许这已经不重要了。一纸调令，几乎扼杀了再见到他的可能性以及一切粉红色的幻想。一个文职女警不需要去找物理教授协助破案，一个行政工作人员也找不到理由叨扰天才科学家。

对于她的调职，除了草薙等几个昔日并肩作战的同事感到惋惜之外，大部分人都是乐见其成，尤其是她的父母。他们已经为了她的工作性质和未来归宿担惊受怕多年，好不容易等到她从一线退下来，便忙不迭地为她安排相亲。其时内海正为伤情和前途烦恼，对于相亲一事也懒得反对，于是她遇到了财津先生。

平心而论，财津一臣是一个理想的结婚对象。稳定，正直，踏实，更重要的是，理解和支持她对工作的热忱，他并不认为女性婚后就必须全职在家担当贤妻良母的角色。和价值观相同的人相扶过完下半生，是一个符合逻辑的理性选择。可惜的是，他俩之间并没有火花。

如果汤川学听到的话，一定会驳斥说所谓的火花根本没有一个量化标准，以此来衡量一段关系毫无道理可言。事实上，经历了石神事件之后，内海怀疑在汤川学的字典里，“爱情”及其相关字眼是否已被列作贬义词。

即使双方并不来电，但这并不影响财津和内海不温不火地来往着。由于工作地点相距不远，两人中午偶尔会约出来吃个工作餐，或者下班后一起去附近的演舞场观看歌舞伎演出。就算现阶段不是情侣，有这样一个朋友或者饭搭子也是极好的，至于未来又将如何，不再是刑警的内海薰第一次失去了直觉。

时间流淌着，对于汤川来说，实验、教学、论文、科研基金筹募，生活似乎没有太大的改变，但是他的心却变得空落落，如同失去了坐标。草薙找过他几次喝酒，但汤川拒绝了。私心里他对草薙还是有所怨愤，怪他不把内海受伤的情况及时告知。汤川无数次想找内海聊聊，却不知从何谈起。

一个多月后的一天，内海破天荒地来到第十三研究室。

“汤川老师，您在吗？”依旧元气满满。

栗林认命地放下手中的实验器材，准备扮演恶人的角色。“你怎么又来了，都说汤川老师很忙的，他没时间帮你们警方破案。”

听到熟悉的推搪之词，内海的眼神暗了暗，随即打起精神回答，“栗林老师你这次可猜错咯，我不是为了破案而来。事实上，以后我不会再带着案子来找老师，因为我已经不是刑警，不过你还是可以继续称呼我内海警官。”

“不是刑警？”栗林诧然。

“栗林！”汤川厉声制止栗林的追问。“今天的实验就先到这里，你们收拾一下，我们出去聊吧。”

走出研究室，汤川忽然注意到内海今天没有背惯常的单肩包，而是拿着一个黑色的公文包。

“把包给我。”

“啊？”内海不明所以地把包递过去。

“公文包重，我帮你拿着。”看见内海一副呆呆的样子，汤川心情莫名地好了些。

漫步走到教学楼附近的石凳前，汤川示意内海一同坐下。“好吧，你找我有什么事情？”

“老师能不能帮忙推荐一些适合高中生的物理读本？财津先生的儿子今年读高中，他对物理非常感兴趣，希望将来可以报考帝都大学的应用物理专业。老师可以帮忙开一个这方面的书单吗？”

汤川上下打量着内海，“那么快就打算当好妈妈了吗？”

内海连忙否认。“只是想帮朋友忙而已，况且大树本身是个聪明的孩子，我也希望他将来能够有好的发展。”

“你和财津是认真的吗？”

看汤川质疑的样子，内海不免有点负气。“财津先生收入良好，工作稳定，性格随和，无不良嗜好，综合分析完全符合好丈夫的标准，我要是选择他的话想必汤川老师您也是赞同的吧。”

“我不赞同。”汤川淡淡说道。

“为什么？”

“因为我，会，吃，醋。”

内海眼前刹时一片空白，等回过神来，她发现自己已经跑回车上。透过后视镜，内海看到自己此时的样子：苍白的脸色，汗湿的刘海，惊恐的神色，十足十像刚撞到鬼一般。从某个意义上来说，汤川学的醋意跟撞鬼一样，都是难以用科学解释的超自然事件。

“这根本不可能嘛……”内海讷讷的说道。

“不可能？”耳边仿佛响起物理学家的反问。

三天后的傍晚

速到楼下，我在警视厅门前等你。

看着手机短信，内海一时不知该如何反应。自三天前逃离帝都大学，内海就变成了把头埋在沙子里的鸵鸟，既不敢去找财津一臣，也不敢去找汤川学，更不敢深思话语背后的意思。可今天内海知道，掩耳盗铃的好日子怕是到头了。

夺命追魂的铃声响起，她认命地接了电话。

“不好意思老师，刚刚在忙，有什么事吗？”

“你之前不是让我帮忙开书单吗？我直接把书买好了，你下来拿吧。”

汤川的回答出乎内海的意料，她原以为他是来捉人的。三天前落荒而逃之后，内海就把财津拜托的事忘得一干二净，没想到汤川居然没忘还自发地把书都买好了。

“我现在正在忙，老师方便把书放在大堂接待处吗？”

“不方便，我在楼下等你。”汤川理所当然地挂了电话。

左右为难之际，内海忽然想起了什么，脸上露出促狭的笑容。

“真是毫无头绪。”眼见此情此景，汤川学不由发出感叹。

半小时前，财津一臣气喘吁吁地来到警视厅，找到了正在门前徘徊的汤川。

“抱歉让您久等了汤川老师，内海小姐刚刚给我打电话，说您不但为犬子开了书单还买好了书，真是太麻烦您。内海小姐说她现在在开会，今晚还要加班，所以不能下来拿书，我正好在附近，于是就赶过来，您把书给我就可以了。”

汤川郁闷地把手提袋交给财津。心道果真是赔了夫人又折兵，本以为可以利用这个机会跟内海开心见诚地谈谈，没想到来的却是财津，真是枉为情敌做嫁衣裳。等等，原来自己居然已把财津定位为情敌？这个认知让汤川更为郁闷，甚至打消了原本在厅门口继续守株待兔的计划。当他心情低落地跟财津告别时，对方却主动邀他到附近走走，心慌意乱的汤川随口答应了。

原以为是去哪个店里坐坐，没想到财津带着汤川来到附近的公园。时值傍晚，三五成群的游人零散地分布在公园各处，享受落日的余晖。走着走着，财津一声惊叫，随即把外套脱掉，连同袋子一起塞给汤川，说了声“麻烦帮我拿一下”便钻进了草丛。

面对如此诡异的剧情发展，汤川无聊地耸耸肩，拿着西装外套坐到不远处的长椅上，耐心等待着对方。

没多久，财津兴奋的走出草丛，右手像是握着什么。“汤川老师，麻烦您帮我把外套口袋里的瓶子拿出来好吗？”

汤川从财津的外套口袋里掏出一个胶囊型带有气孔的瓶子，财津接过瓶子打开瓶盖，轻轻把右手握住的物件放进瓶子里。拧好瓶盖后，财津把瓶子拿到汤川面前。

“汤川老师，你看看是什么？”

“螳螂？黄色的螳螂？”汤川仔细地观察着瓶中的昆虫。

“是啊，这叫狹翅大刀螳，从平原到山地，从乡村到城市都可以见到它们的足迹，是日本最常见的螳螂品种之一，这一只还是幼虫，估计要等下个月才能长成。狹翅大刀螳一般多为绿色或者棕色，黄色的极为少见，所以有人相信能看到一只这样的黄色螳螂是一种幸福。”说起自己的兴趣，财津兴奋得眉飞色舞。

“嗯，螳螂是生物界中的天才建筑师，它们筑的巢巧妙地利用了力学和热学的原理。有时候我不免在想，昆虫对物理的先天认知可能大大超乎人类的想象。”

财津有点惊讶地看着汤川，“果然是教授。”

穿上外套，财津把瓶子小心翼翼地放回口袋，拍了怕身上的尘土，坐到汤川的身旁。

“第一次和内海小姐约会的时候，我也是把她带到公园。”

汤川扬了扬眉。

没有理会汤川的反应，财津继续说着。“我结婚得早，离婚也早。当了二十年的工作狂单身汉，已经习惯了一人吃饱全家不饿，但家慈和家严一直都担心着我下半辈子的生活，相信内海小姐的父母也是怀着同样的心情，所以就有了那场相亲。

第一次见面吃完饭，我们来到这里散步。当时大家都有点手足无措，所以我就拼命地找话题，结果一时忘形，滔滔不绝地说了大半个小时的昆虫学，说到意犹未尽时才看到介绍人铁青的脸色。当时我想，糟了，这下可真的太失礼了，没想到内海小姐却笑了起来。她说她有一个朋友也是这样，一说到他的兴趣专业就刹也刹不住车，兴之所至还会随手捡个什么笔就地推算公式证明求解，遇上不服输的还非要用各种方法把别人给驳倒不可，特别讨厌，也特别可爱。我想她说的就是教授您吧？”

汤川笑了笑，没有对此发表意见。

“内海小姐说她不通家事，不是一个理想的结婚对象，但我却觉得她待人真诚，而且一直认真努力地工作和生活着，是个难得的女性。我们虽然没有男女之情，但如果我真的要找一个踏踏实实过日子的伴，她是个好人选。我不介意她现在心有所属，但我介意的是您跟她有同样的想法而不告诉他。”

汤川清了清喉咙，“怎么这么说？”

“您可能没有意识到您初次见到我时的瞬间表情，就像是怀着武士决斗的心态随时准备着和我一争高下一样。而且当时内海小姐一直躲避着你的眼神，联想起之前她提起您时眼里的星光，谁都能看出你俩之间的暗涌。”

“你的观察力真是厉害啊，所以你的意思是让我跟内海去说清楚？”汤川不由感叹。

财津笑了笑，“身为国税局的调查员，细致观察是我首要的专业技能。而作为外人，我不能对你俩的关系提任何建议。不过我可以说，您对内海小姐有着无可比拟的重要性。也许我可以为她带来安定，但只有你才可以为她带来幸福。”

说完这番话，财津从口袋里再次掏出那个装有黄色螳螂的瓶子，朝汤川扬了扬。

“很高兴认识您，螳螂先生。”汤川伸出手。

“很高兴认识您，神探伽利略。”财津与之友好地握了握手。

警视厅内，内海正忙碌奔走着。

让财津直接去找汤川拿书，一方面是因为内海还不想去见他，另一方面是真的有急事。

厅里计划明天和各地分署进行大型网络连线会议，为此总务部和警务部各自抽调人员成立临时小组负责各项后勤保障工作，内海也是其中一员。没想到今天下午临下班的时候突发状况频生：明天会议议程和内容出现重大变化，部分资料需要重新整理和影印；设备和电路也出现了故障，需要联系专人紧急调修。这下今晚大家都免不了加班。

影印室内，内海和后辈下野正在紧张地准备着明天会议用的文档。内海负责复印和校对，下野负责分类和装订，两人分工合作，终于把文档整理好放到箱子里。

“好了，我们把这两个箱子搬到会议室后这部分就大功告成了。”内海拍拍手。

“你确定这样不会影响你左手的康复？”一个低沉的声音出现在身后。

内海吓了一跳，本能地转过身子。只见汤川学出现在门口，一脸不满地望着她。

“老师怎么会在这里？”

汤川没有回答，径直走到箱子前，抱起其中一个。“草薙，你来搬另一个。”

“为什么要我来搬啊？”原本打算在远处看热闹的草薙俊平抗议着。“你老兄一个电话，我亲自下大堂办访客证接了你上来，现在你还要我做苦工？”

“那你搬不搬？”汤川瞪了他一眼。

“我这是看在内海的份上。”草薙搬起箱子嘟囔着。

多年来协助警方屡破奇案的帝都大学汤川学教授第一次大驾光临警视厅，结果却当起了义务小工，先是帮忙搬运文件和后勤物资，再和厅内工程师一起抢修设备调试网络。专人出手，事半功倍，一轮忙碌下来，大伙终于得以提前两个小时结束加班。

“呼……原来后勤和会议准备工作是那么繁琐劳累。”汤川瘫坐在内海的办公位置上休息。

内海把一杯咖啡放到汤川面前，“所以你现在应该更能体谅栗林了吧。”

“话说跟警方合作了那么久，我还没有参观过警视厅呢。”汤川环顾四周，目光最后落在内海桌上的锗石上。

内海的视线顺着汤川的目光落在同一个物件上，顿时有点结巴。“呃……你现在看到了，也，也就这样，就是一个办公的地方，没有，没有什么特别的。”

“嗯，办公室看着是没有什么特别的。”汤川下了结论。“我们走吧。”

“去哪里？”

“我忙了一个晚上，连晚餐都还没吃。你不也是没吃吗？我请你。”

“那我去叫草薙前辈一起。”

“不用叫他，他已经回家了。”

就这样，内海被汤川半推半拉地拖离现场。

“老师，不是说只是随便吃吃吗？为什么要来这里？”置身于六本木某知名高档餐厅的露台，内海浑身不自在，感觉自己上班族的打扮与现场氛围格格不入，唯一庆幸的是时间不早了，餐厅没有多少客人，露台更是只有他们俩。

“我是说吃晚餐，没有说随便吃吃。而且今晚这顿我请，客随主便，我想在这里吃。”汤川没有看内海，自顾自地拿出电脑忙起来。

“怪人。”内海小声地抱怨着，起身走到露台围栏前欣赏六本木的夜景。

叮。听到提示音，内海打开手机邮箱。

“汤川老师，你把你的日程表给我干什么？是不是发错了？”内海转过头，发现汤川不知何时走到她的身后不远处。

“除了特殊情况，每周周二晚上我会跟研究生和助手开会到八点；周三我偶尔会出去跟草薙喝酒，有时会去打羽毛球或者壁球；礼拜五有时候需要因应项目进度加班；一般来说，剩下的礼拜一、礼拜二、礼拜四我都能够保证最晚七点下班回家。”汤川指着日程表解释着。

“你到底在说什么啊？”内海听得云里雾里。

汤川拿出手机打开一个文件，“这是我的收入明细。”

“汤川老师你给我看这样做什么？”

“内海薰小姐，本人汤川学，现为帝都大学物理学科教授，希望和你相亲。”

“老师……”

“我单身未婚，相貌端正，工作稳定，收入良好，性格有点古怪但绝无不良嗜好，一个礼拜至少有三天可以早早按时回家，尊重伴侣的事业发展愿望，以上各参数显示我比财津更符合理想结婚对象的标准。最重要的是，我喜欢你，你也喜欢我，所以我们应该在一起，以上。”汤川学以平缓的语气陈述着，脸上露出温柔的笑意。

内海薰扁了扁嘴，有种想哭的冲动。“哪有人会向求职应聘那样表白的……”

“所以我被录取了吗？”

“……”

汤川学张开双臂，抱住飞扑过来的身影。不同于当年圣诞夜的那个生硬的拥抱，这次他紧紧地将她纳入怀里，一辈子不松手。


End file.
